Healer To The Enemy
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: When Cuddy is almost raped, her attacker begins convulsing and the gang soon has a very unusual case in their hands. Will House treat him like any other patient? Or will his feelings for Cuddy over rule his judgment? Huddy.
1. Chapter 1

I own no one

A/N My first House fic, please be kind.

Lisa Cuddy groaned as she walked out the door, shivering in the cold New Jersey weather.

It was dark and late, almost 2 AM, and after a long, grueling day, she finally had the privilege of going home.

She looked around the parking garage for a moment, her heart suddenly beginning to race as she saw that she was the only one out there.

Cuddy half considered going back in, asking for security to escort her out, but then thought better of it. This was in her own hospitals parking lot, she walked to her car at night alone hundreds of times, nothing had ever happened then.

Still, she couldn't rid herself of the feeling she couldn't describe, yet she knew. The hair on the back of her necks raised, her skin felt colder, and she had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You're being paranoid," Cuddy told herself, forcing a laugh. "You're fine."

She took a deep breath, scanned the parking lot briefly before she began to walk to her car, her footsteps echoing in the vast empty space.

She was almost to her car when a noise came from behind her, and she whipped around, her breathing heightened, her heart pounding.

She heard footsteps getting closer, although she couldn't tell from where.

Cuddy once again scanned the garage, feeling in her purse for her keys and grabbing them, her fist wrapped tightly around them.

She heard the footsteps stop and then complete and utter silence once again.

Cuddy let out a deep breath before it happened.

It came from behind, a loud grunt before someone pushing her on to the concrete floor. She used her hands to catch her fall before she turned back around and gasped, unable to get up and run or even scream.

A plump, sandy colored haired man who had to be at least 40 was leering down at her, a short silver knife in his hand, his pants unbuttoned and unzipped.

Cuddy made a move to run, but with speed much faster then she imagined the man to have, he reached down and grabbed her ankle and pulled her back.

The man turned her over and straddled her, a cold, malicious glint in his dark eyes.

Cuddy opened her mouth to scream but the man put the knife to her throat before leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"One sound," he growled in a husky voice, "and you're dead, bitch."

Tears flooded Cuddy's eyes as she nodded, taking shallow breaths.

The man pulled away and grinned, showing several yellow teeth.

"I like having one who already knows the rules."

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before pulling away, leaving Cuddy in tears.

""Please don't," Cuddy pleaded, biting her bottom lip hard.

The man pushed his body closer to Cuddy's. "You mean this?" Instead of going for her cheek, the man went straight for her lips.

Cuddy turned her head frantically from side to side, trying to keep her lips out of his reach and her mouth closed, but he put his hands on either side of her head and brought his lips forcefully on hers

Suddenly, Cuddy felt the tip of his tongue playing at the narrow valley between her lips.

Cuddy opened her mouth and bit down hard on his tongue.

The man pulled away instantly, but even Cuddy could taste a few drops of blood in her own mouth. She began spitting out on to the ground.

"You bitch!" he yelled as he looked at her as he pulled away. Blood was dripping down the front of his mouth. "So that's how you want it to be?"

The man stood in front of her, brought his fist back and punched her hard in the face. Cuddy's head jerked painfully to one side. She thought she heard something in her jaw crack, but she couldn't be sure. The pain was persistent and only seemed to increase the more she thought about it. As she tried to clear her head, she began to become aware that he was on her again, but this time he was doing something.

It took her a moment to realize that he had successfully un-tucked her shirt from her skirt. Another second caused her to realize that he was only two buttons away from having her blouse completely unbuttoned. Just as quickly, her blouse opened to reveal her plain black bra to him.

"You want to know how good that felt?" he demanded, looking completely insane in his anger. "It felt like this."

He took his hands and placed them both on her lean stomach, but then brought them up slowly under her bra. He touched, poked, prodded, and pinched her breasts all while giving her bloody kisses up and down her neck.

"Get off me!" Cuddy screamed as one of his hands slowly moved down her stomach and reached in between them and hiked her skirt up.

"Please don't!" she pleaded once more, beginning to sob. "Please don't, please don't!"

The man chuckled, kissing her full on the lips again before pulling back, laughing coldly as she spit out the blood again.

"That's it, beg for it," he growled as he rested his hands on her inner thigh, his nails scraping the delicate flesh.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked as he pulled down her panties.

"This is gonna be fun," he taunted in a sing song voice before he reached in between them once more and pulled out his penis.

Cuddy could do nothing but shake, the sobs cascading down her face as he got in between her thighs and forced them open, letting his hands rest on her breasts.

He looked up and down her naked body before a grin came over his face. "You're gonna remember me for the rest of your life."

Cuddy closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to start, praying to god that it would be over soon, but it never came, and instead, all she heard was gasping before the weight of the man was lifted from her.

She slowly opened her eyes and they widened when she saw the scene in front of her.

The man was gasping for air, his eyes wide, seizing wildly on the floor, a strange mixture of red and white foam oozing from his mouth.

Cuddy slowly stood up, looking down at the man in both fear and confusion as he uttered two simple words through the goop.

"Help me!"

Good, bad, mehh? Please be honest and review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one

House was sure that it was too early for his alarm clock to be ringing. He tried hitting the electric device several times with his cane but the persistent ringing didn't seem to cease.

Finally realizing it was his cell phone that had caused him to be disrupted he reached for that and flipped it open, not even looking at who was calling him at this ungodly hour.

"What?" he grumbled into the phone, his eyes still not opening.

"House it's me," Wilson's voice rang through the phone. "You need to get to the hospital now."

"Tell the hooker to come to my house and to not drop by the office anymore."

"I'm serious, House!" Wilson snapped, and House was at once almost alarmed to hear both anger and panic in his friend's voice. "Something happened to Cuddy."

"Has she finally realized her undying love for me? Because if that's the case, Tell her I'll be more than happy to tap that ass in the morning." he said as he sat up in his bed, clicking on the bed side light, rubbing the tired from his eyes.

"She walked out to her car, and then about twenty minutes walked back in with a bruise on her face, blood running down her leg, her shirt ripped, and she was in tears. Some guy who had his pants undone was seizing on the floor next to her car with a knife in his hand."

House's eyes widened as he tried to wrap his mind around what Wilson had just said.

"Was she-"

"She wouldn't tell me anything," Wilson interrupted. "She's only concerned right now in figuring out what the hell is wrong with the guy who attacked her. In the middle of the attack, he started shaking, gasping for air, and started vomiting up bloody white foam."

House grabbed his cane and stood up, limping over to his dresser as fast as his leg would allow. "Call the cops," House ordered Wilson as he grabbed the first shirt that caught his eyes. "Tell them to get to the hospital now, no excuses."

"Gotcha."

"And Wilson," House added as he grabbed a pair of jeans. "Make sure she's okay."

Without another word, House hung up the phone, getting dressed as fast as he could, his mind racing with what his best friend had just told him.

Cuddy had been attacked. Cuddy, the only person who had ever been close to matching wits with him, had been attacked. "Please let her be okay," he muttered as if someone was listening in and had dared to hear his momentary kindness.

Putting on his socks and sneakers, he raced as fast as he could out of his condo, grabbing his helmet and jacket, slamming the door behind him.

It usually took House forty five minutes on a good day to reach the hospital on his bike. That night, he reached it in twenty seven.

He pulled into his regular spot and turned off the bike, kicking the kick stand up in the same motion.

House limped into the hospital, looking frantically around for Wilson.

He found him talking to a police officer and hobbled as fast as he could over to him. "Where is she?" House demanded, interrupting the police officer.

Both Wilson and the officer looked over at him. "I'm sorry, sir," the cop began, "but we're in the middle of-"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I give you the intention that I cared about what you were saying? Funny how that happens sometimes isn't it? Wilson, where is she?" House repeated once more, an angry glint in his face.

"She's in her office, and doesn't want to see anyone right now!" Wilson called to Houses retreating back as he made his way to Cuddy's office.

House didn't even bother knocking on the door as he slammed it open, making Cuddy scream and jump out of her seat, traces of dried tears evident on her face, a large, unattractive bruise on the left side of her face.

"House, what the hell-"

"Did he rape you?" he asked bluntly as he went over to her.

Cuddy's eyes widened as he came around the desk. "Who-"

"Wilson, but that doesn't answer my question. Did he rape you?"

Cuddy shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe that he would call you up and tell you! I just told him to call about the guy who… well in any case, you have a new patient."

"No I don't. Not until you tell me what happened to you, and judging by the tears and the ripped blouse and the bruise, I'm gonna go out on a whim and say you and him didn't make sweet passionate love under the moon light. Now, third time's the charm remember, did he rape you?"

"No!" Cuddy yelled, pushing by him, forcing herself to take several deep breaths before speaking. "He came close but no."

House looked at her for a moment before he nodded. "Gotcha. Well I'm going home."

Without another word, he limped back out of her office, Cuddy following. "He started convulsing and he vomited up bloody foam during the attack. We put him out and he's sleeping now."

"Chalk it up to rabies, he is a dog after all," House told her as he went to the elevator, passing by Wilson and the cop.

"He needs help, House," Cuddy snapped. "We're doctor's, we can't legally turn him away."

"But we can send him off to another hospital."

"We can't figure out what's wrong with him!"

House let out a cold laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry, is that my problem?"

"Well seeing as you're the head of diagnostic medicine and this man needs to be diagnosed, than yes it is your problem!"

House sighed before turning to her. "Cuddy, do you really want this ass in your hospital under your care? After what he did to you?"

Cuddy remained silent for a moment before she spoke softly. "We can't legally turn him away."

The two looked at one another for a moment before House shrugged. "Fine, I'll call my team in the morning. There's no way this guy deserves a differential diagnosis this early in the morning. What room is he in?"

Cuddy sighed before she answered, knowing that getting House to treat the man at all was the most she could ask for right now. "312."

House nodded before he got into the elevator and pressed the three button, clenching his fist, glaring at the gray metal doors.

When it finally came to a stop and opened at his floor, he walked out, ignoring the mutterings that came from him working this late.

He walked into the room, glowering at the man in the room who looked so unbelievably content and peaceful sleeping even with one hand cuffed to the bed.

"Nurse!" he called out the door. "Bring me one milligram of hypoid!"

"But we just put him to sleep twenty minutes ago," one of the nurses called back.

"And now I need to wake him up."

He heard one of the nurses muttering something before she came in and injected the needle into his IV.

At once the man began stirring, blinking his eyes open.

"Where am I?" he groaned, putting a hand to his head, pulling his hand that was cuffed away, looking at it in confusion.

"Hospital," House answered coldly. "What's your name?"

"Simon Harris," he answered, closing his eyes. "Why does my head hurt so much?"

House shrugged before he took his cane and hit him as hard as he could in the right knee cap.

"What the hell?" he shouted as he pulled his knee to his chest, rubbing where House had hit him.

"Just testing your reflexes," House answered before hitting his other leg even harder.

"Knock it off!" Simon cried as House hit it again.

House took his cane and instead of hitting him on the legs, he hit him as hard as he could in between them.

At once, the man let out a scream, holding himself, biting his bottom lip to keep the tear from falling. "Will you just stop already?"

"Funny thing is, is that I have a problem understanding the word 'no'," House growled. "Seems two of us in this room seem to have that problem, actually."

House gave him a smart whack in the stomach, but instead of yelling or screaming, he leaned over the bed and a gush of the bloody foam came rushing out of him again.

"House!" a voice yelled from the door, and both House and Simon turned to look at the voice, Simons eyes widening.

"What the hell is that bitch doing here?" he growled as he looked at Cuddy, narrowing his eyes at her who turned away, unable to meet his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry," House said with a mock laugh. "You two haven't been properly introduced. Simon Harris, meet Dean of Medicine and hospital administrator of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Lisa Cuddy. You're at the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, by the way."

"Oh shit," he muttered, suddenly panicked. "I'm gonna die here, you're gonna kill me here aren't you? Aren't you, you ugly bitch?"

"Please," House said rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "You know how the bosses are. They like to keep their hands clean. Me on the other hand-"

House gave him another hard whack on the head. "Well, I like playing dirty."

"House, stop!" Cuddy demanded storming into the room, ignoring Simon's eyes. "Get out, now!"

House glowered at him for another moment before he stormed out of the room.

Cuddy meant to follow before Simon called her.

"Hey, Lisa, was it?"

Cuddy closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before turning around.

"What?" she snapped in the angriest and intimidating voice she could muster in her time of fright.

Simon chuckled coldly and looked her up and down. "So what size are you anyway? Usually I can tell right off what size a woman is, but we didn't spend enough quality time together. I'm gonna go ahead and guess… C-32?"

Cuddy narrowed his eyes at him. "Screw you," she muttered before she left, slamming the door behind her, praying that he didn't see her tears.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I got a twitter! Check it out for updates, little spoilers, and things of that sort at twitter (dot) com/bellatrix_w_89

"House!" Cuddy snapped as she stormed over to him.

"I've seemed to have gone temporarily deaf and can't hear a word you're saying."

Cuddy got in front of him and made a move to snatch his cane away, but House yanked it back before she could.

"What is wrong with you? You could have killed him!"

House scoffed like he had been insulted. "Oh come on, Cuddy, I was never gonna kill the guy. Then I won't be able to run all those dangerous and painful tests on him later on."

Cuddy glowered at him momentarily. "You have to treat him like he was any other patient."

"But moooom," House whined like a seven year old stomping his cane on the floor. "Then all the other doctors will make fun of me!"

"Do your damn job, House!" Cuddy yelled, in no mood for his sarcasm.

She began to walk away before House called out to her, all hints of joking vanished. "So if Cameron was attacked by that guy instead of you, you'd be telling me to do my job in that situation as well?"

Cuddy let out a huff of air and stormed back over to him, his voice low. "Just do your job and leave it alone!"

The two looked at one another before Cuddy turned around again and went back into her office.

She closed the door behind her and took a few deep breaths, the tears beginning to fall.

Cuddy made her way over to her desk and sat down, running a hand through her brown locks, before there was a soft knock on her door.

"Come in," she called, trying to compose herself the best she could.

Wilson pocked his head in and gave her a sad smile. "Cuddy, the cops said they need to talk to you."

Cuddy glared at him. "Get in here, now," she growled at him.

Wilson looked confused for a moment before he walked in.

Cuddy got up from around the desk and made her way over to him. "Why did you tell House? Why did you tell him what he did to me when I specifically told you to just leave it alone and tell him about the guy?"

"He was gonna find out sooner or later," Wilson told her, trying his best to ignore the betrayal in Cuddy's eyes. "Would you rather him find out from cops then from you? Or better yet, have him hear it from the guy who attacked you?"

"That's not the point, Wilson!" she shouted. "The point is that now he won't do a damn thing to help the guy!"

"When have you ever known House not to help a patient? He has saved men on death row; he's saved drug dealers, his ex girlfriends husband…"

"He didn't beat any of them up with a cane!" Cuddy snapped.

Wilson looked at her momentarily confused. "He what?"

"He just went and beat the hell out of him with his cane," she said slowly, emphasizing every word. "He's going to let him die because he doesn't want to treat him."

"Can you honestly blame him, Cuddy?" Wilson scoffed. "The guy almost raped you. Did you really expect House to coddle him? Or not to have any sort of reaction?"

"We can't have reactions, we're doctors. We have to be objective in every patient."

Wilson looked at her for a moment. "If you can honestly tell me that you expected House to be objective when it came to that guy, then you clearly have not been working with him long enough."

Cuddy sighed before she went back to her desk before sitting down. "If he ends up killing him, his lawyers are gonna have an up roar."

Wilson nodded a smirk on his face. "That's it. You don't care about t he guy, you just cared about the hospital, and about House getting sued… again."

"That's not it," Cuddy told him, unable to look in his eyes.

"Yes it is."

Wilson walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, and Cuddy forced herself not to flinch at the innocent touch.

"Cuddy, no one is gonna blame you if you hate this guy," he told her softly.

"I don't hate him; I have a responsibility to him. Every single patient in this hospital, I have a responsibility to." After a moment of silence she added, "weather I like it or not."

"Move him to a different hospital," Wilson pleaded.

"I can't do that. House works for this hospital, he needs House's expertise."

"House is gonna end up causing more bad then good."

"You don't know that."

"Then you don't know House."

Wilson and Cuddy looked at one another for a moment before Wilson spoke. "You know what you should do, Cuddy."

"I can't!" she growled at him.

Wilson shrugged, trying to give off the impression that he had given up. "Fine. Do whatever you want. It's yours and Houses problem now."

Wilson turned to leave, his hand lingering on the door handle. Waiting for Cuddy to tell him to come back, that she wanted to talk, to tell him he was right and knew what she should do.

But when the silence met him, he slowly opened the door, praying for her voice to tell him to stop.

His prayers went unanswered.

When he shut the door behind her, Cuddy put a hand over her mouth, biting back tears, hating herself for showing weakness.

"You weren't even raped!" she told herself as she sat back down at her desk, wincing in slight pain. "He just hit you, you're fine, Lisa!"

Cuddy took several deep breaths before she looked out the window and saw House back in his jacket, his helmet in hand.

"Don't do it, Lisa!" she told herself, but couldn't stop it she got up and made her way towards the door. "You're just going to prove him right!"

Cuddy opened the door and walked over to him.

"House!" she cried out as he continued on his way to the door that led to the parking garage.

"Sorry, not gonna lose that much sleep over that guy," he told her as he limped towards the door and put on his helmet. "I still have six more hours before I have to be into work."

Cuddy rushed in front of him and House came to a dead stop. "Oh no!" he cried in despair. "You found the cripples natural enemy! A big breasted woman standing in front of us! It's not like we can change directions or anything! Oh wait…"

He made a move to go around her, but she put a hand up to stop him, looking undeniably defeated.

"I need to ask you a favor."

"After your attack, do you really think its appro-"

Cuddy sighed and looked up at him in defeat. "Will you… walk me to my car?"

House looked at her for a moment and Cuddy cast her eyes to the ground, hating that he most distinguished colleague was seeing her in this state.

"Don't you want one of the security guys to do it? I mean, how much is a cripple gonna be able to help you? I mean some guy takes my cane and we're both out of luck."

"I trust you, House."

"My bike is parked out front."

"I'll give you a ride to your bike," she said, trying not to seem like she was pleading.

House looked at her for a moment before he nodded. "Fine, let's go."

Cuddy gave him a smile that he didn't return and they walked back to the elevator.

House pressed the basement button and both he and Cuddy stepped into the empty elevator.

An uncomfortable silence filled the tiny elevator as they rod down a floor, both unknowing what to say to the other one.

"Thanks," Cuddy muttered as the elevator finally touched down on the correct floor and the doors opened.

"Whatever," House muttered back as he opened the door that led into the parking garage.

"So, where are you parked?" he asked as he hobbled onto the concrete.

He awaited an answer, but when he received none, be turned back to the door.

"I can't exactly walk you to your car if you don't tell me –," but for the second time that night, House was knocked speechless.

Cuddy stood in between the hospital and the garage, her breathing labored, her eyes wide with fright.

"Oh god," he muttered as he limped back over to her.

"Cuddy, are you okay?" he asked in a surprisingly soft tone for House.

She looked up at him and shook her head, biting her bottom lip in a vain attempt to keep the tears from falling.

"My own hospital," she whispered harshly. "Oh god, I'm scared to walk into the parking garage of my own hospital."

"Yeah, a parking garage you were nearly raped in not even an hour ago. I've never seen a bigger wimp."

"That's the thing, House! I was _nearly_ raped. I shouldn't be so afraid!"

"Sometimes _almost_ getting something is just as worse as the actual act. Like this one time in Amsterdam when someone almost convinced me to try these amazing brownies and-"

"No jokes," she pleaded, her voice cracking a little. "Not right now, please."

House sighed before he nodded. "I promise I won't let anything hurt you. If something were to happen, I'd just kick his ass with old Bessie here," he assured her as he tapped his cane on the floor.

"I thought your bikes name was Bessie."

"They're interchangeable," he said with a shrug.

Cuddy let out a quick laugh mixed with a sob and took a deep breath.

"Do you want to catch a cab from the front?" House asked, trying his hardest to not to convey that he didn't want to walk all the way back to the front as he gingerly rubbed his leg.

Thankfully Cuddy shook her head and took a deep breath before she began walking, House walking next to her every step of the way.

The only sounds were Cuddy's heightened breathing as her eyes darted around the garage, flinching at every shadow.

House looked over at her and took a deep breath. "Gee, Cuddy!" he shouted as loud as he could. "I sure hope that you didn't bring your huge shot gun in your car that's right in the front seat that I could easily grab and know how to shoot!"

Cuddy chuckled and wiped away the rest of her tears. "Thanks," she muttered as they finally reached her car.

He remained silent as he looked down at the red stain on the concrete near her car that House knew only could be one thing.

Cuddy's blood.

He glowered down at the spot before looking back at the hospital. "Bastard," he growled deep in his throat

Cuddy got into her car and House could see her taking several deep breaths.

House looked at the hospital for a second more before he too got into the car., slamming the door shut.

"Are you oaky?" Cuddy asked as he looked dead ahead, clutching his cane so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"I'm fine, just go!" he snapped, refusing to look over at her.

Cuddy looked at him for a moment in confusion before she turned the car on and drove out of the garage.

The same silence that had filled the elevator now filled the car as Cuddy drove around to the front of the building where House's bike was parked.

She pulled up to the curb and House was about to get out before he turned to look at her, wearing a look that Cuddy had never before seen on House.

"Are you sure you want me to treat him?" he asked softly looking down at the floor.

Cuddy was silent for a moment before she told him the same, well rehearsed line she had given everybody else.

"We can't-"

"Legally turn him away," House finished with an eye roll. "Yeah I already saw that part of the play thanks. But do you, Lisa Cuddy the person, not Lisa Cuddy the dean of medicine, want me to treat the guy?"

This time her answer came quicker. "No. But we have to."

House nodded, his face giving away nothing. "Alright then. See you tomorrow."

With those final words, House got out of the car and limped towards his bike, not casting even a glance backwards.

Please Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I own no one.

Cuddy let out a sigh as she finally reached her driveway, almost three thirty in the morning.

She turned off her car and sat there for a moment, her mind racing over what both House and Wilson had said to her.

Cuddy didn't want to treat him, and she knew that more than likely that House would end up doing more harm than good. But she wouldn't allow herself to transfer him. If she did, that would prove that she was weak. That he had won, that he had succeeded in making her a victim.

She would force herself to suffer though it, to deal with House's ludicrous and probably deadly treatments and deny him the pleasure of making Simon feel pain, even though she was aching to go in there and remove the morphine drip herself.

She looked at herself in the mirror, groaned at the unsightly bruise on her face, let out a final sigh and got out of the car before shutting the door behind her.

Cuddy walked up the drive way and unlocked the door, longing for the comfort of her bed and a good night's sleep, although she knew the latter would not come so easy.

She walked into her house and turned around to shut the door behind her when it happened.

Two arms encased around her waist and pulled her backwards into her attacker.

Cuddy let out a scream as loud as she could, struggling to get away from whoever had grabbed her, her minds flashing back to just a mere hour and a half ago.

"Get off me!" she shrieked as she struggled against the man who had her, letting out a sob. "Not again!"

"Calm down!" a familiar voice told her as the man held her firmly before turning her around to face him, but her eyes were closed and she was too distracted to put the voice to the face. "It's just me!"

"Let go of me!" she cried as she tried to push him away, "please don't hurt me!"

"Lisa, relax!" the voice once again called, much more firmly as he gently shook her.

At the sound of her name, she opened her eyes and gasped in shock as she looked at the man she believed was her attacker.

"Lucas," Cuddy breathed as he looked at her like she had just sprouted an extra eye.

He reached behind her and flipped on the light switch, still looking at her in shock, his light green eyes narrowed in confusion, wearing a baggy T-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.

"I stayed up to wait for you," he explained cautiously. "I feel asleep on the couch and saw you pull in. I didn't mean to scare you. And- what the hell happened to you?" he asked as he looked over the bruise on her face, his eyes trailing down the ripped blouse to the bruises on her arms

Cuddy let out a cry before she collapsed in his arms, her sobs shaking both of them.

"Oh god, Lisa, what happened to you?" he breathed, terrified of her answer.

Cuddy shook her head and held him tighter, the tears flowing down her face.

"Lisa, please!" Lucas pleaded, on the verge of tears himself. "Tell me what happened!"

When she didn't answer, he pulled away to look in her eyes, still clinging to her. "Lisa," he began, the terror in his voice over riding the calm he was trying to portray. "Were you attacked?"

"All he did was hit me a little," she lied as she buried her head in his neck, forcing herself not to push him away.

"You're lying," Lucas accused. "Lisa, please, talk to me."

"I'm fine. I just want to go to bed."

"Lisa-"

"Lucas, please," Cuddy pleaded, the tears making their way down her face once more. "If you really love me, you'll let it drop."

Lucas sighed and looked at her for a moment, and the look of desperation and pain on her face cut through him like physical pain.

"If that's what you really want, then I'll do it."

"That's what I want," Lisa said, unable to even form a half smile.

Lucas made a move to kiss her, but Cuddy turned her head ever so slightly so that his lips fell on her cheek instead of her lips.

Lucas pulled back at once and Cuddy took a shuddering breath before she looked back up at him. "Thank you for dropping it. I'm going to get ready for bed, alright?"

Lucas nodded, "alright. I'll be in a minute; I just want to get something to drink."

Without so much as nod, she turned and headed for their bedroom.

She closed the door behind her and kicked off her heels. She gingerly took the remains of her shredded blouse off as well as pulling down her skirt and throwing both pieces of clothing aside.

She stripped herself of her bra and panties before she reached her dresser and pulled out a baggy T-shirts of Lucas's and pulled it on, letting out a soft hiss of pain when the fabric brushed against her bruises.

Cuddy went over to the bed and laid down, covering herself with the blanket, shivering slightly, getting her body used to the cold that she hadn't felt since Lucas had moved in.

She looked at the clock and groaned. Three thirty. She had to be up in two and a half hours, out the door in three.

"Maybe I'll just sleep in tomorrow," she muttered as she closed her eyes and turned away from the clock, sleep overtaking her easily.

Once he was sure that she was done getting ready for bed, Lucas picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

It rang several times before a very irritated voice answered. "What on earth could you want at three thirty in the morning?"

"House, it's Lucas," he whispered, unsure if Cuddy was asleep yet or not.

"Thanks for telling me. The 'don't pick up, it's a dumb ass' contact name could have been anyone," he snapped. "Now what do you want?"

"It's about Cuddy."

"Did she make it home alright?" House asked, and Lucas was almost shocked to hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, but something's wrong with her."

"Something I've been trying to tell people for years."

"I'm serious, House! She came home, freaked out when I wrapped my arms around her. Then she told me that some guy just hit her a little, but I know it was worse than that."

There was silence on the other end before House spoke. "She was attacked tonight in the hospital parking lot."

"Like mugged or-"

"No. Some guy tried to rape her in the parking garage."

For a moment, the world seemed to stand still for Lucas. Lisa, the woman he loved more than life itself, had attacked. Some low life bastard had dared to try to hurt her.

"He didn't go all the way," House told him, knowing it did no good for whatever scenario ran through Lucas's mind right then.

"I'm gonna kill him," Lucas growled into the phone. "What police station is he at?"

"He's not at some police station. He got sick during the attack and he's actually admitted in our hospital. No one can figure out what's wrong with him."

Lucas shook his head in disbelief, "you're not treating him are you?"

"Bosses orders."

"No! House you can't let this bastard live! Not after what he did to her!" he shouted before lowering his voice considerably, not wanting to wake up Rachel or Cuddy. "He doesn't deserve to live."

"Trying telling that to Cuddy. I told her the same thing, but she's adamant on me treating the guy."

"Screw up the diagnosis," Lucas prompted. "Give him some dangerously high amounts of some type of drug and then just say that you got it wrong and didn't catch it in time."

"Do you honestly think that Cuddy won't notice if I give him a gallon of morphine and just say, 'oops, we screwed up, and now the guy I already admitted I didn't want to treat is dead.' I've heard of women going for dumber men to make themselves seem smarter, but that's just sad."

"She'll notice, but she won't do anything. She… she cares about you, House. You wouldn't get in trouble if your hand just happened to slip in a dangerous operation."

There was once again silence on the other end of the line before he spoke. "I'll see what I can do. And Lucas?"

"What, House?"

"Take care of her."

Lucas was left stunned as the tiny click told him that the call had ended.

He looked down at the phone before he tossed it on the couch and went into the bedroom as quiet as he could.

Lucas climbed into bed as gently as he could and pulled the covers over him and wrapped his arms around her and got as close to her as he could.

"I love you," he whispered faintly in her ear before he kissed her cheek. "I'll never let anything hurt you again."

He looked down at her sleeping form for a moment before he rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, his own sleep over taking him.

Please Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

I own no one.

A/N I am SO sorry for the long update wait time. I really, truly am. And this takes place with the team from seasons 1-3.

Cuddy nearly ran down the hallways of her hospital, several large files in her arms, a look that could kill on her face.

She turned the corner and stopped dead for a moment, glowering at the man who sat behind his desk, throwing his little red ball in the air.

She let out a huffy breath of annoyance as she stormed over to the office.

"House!" Cuddy snapped as she slammed open the door and strode in. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Right now," he said, not missing a beat with his ball, "I'm blocking out this incredibly annoying and whiny voice that just spoke to me."

"And you're doing nothing and pawning off your billing paperwork on the nurses!... tell me what's wrong with this picture?"

House looked over at her, setting the ball down on the desk. "You mean besides the fact that it's your low cut top and not the diplomas hanging on your wall that shows off your best assets?"

"Just because you're some self centered, narcissistic jack ass who thinks you're more intelligent then God, does not mean you get to pawn your work off on other people!"

House scoffed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "I do not think I'm more intelligent then God. I think I'm more intelligent then Sherlock Holmes. He's a WAY cooler fictional character."

Cuddy glared at him for a moment before she went over to him, slamming the files down in front of him.

"Just do your damn job, House!"

She turned to walk out of the office, but felt something grab her wrist and tighten.

Cuddy whipped around and looked at House who had his hand wrapped tightly around her wrist.

"House, let go," she ordered him, trying to pull out of his grasp, but he held on tighter.

"Or what?" he smirked as he got up from his chair and walked around the desk, still having a firm hold on her until he stopped in front of her, his eyes traveling over her body.

"I'm not kidding, House!" she shouted, trying to pull out of his clutches. "Let go of me!"

"Shut up!" he growled, his voice changing to a deep, husky tone, grabbing her other wrist and pulling her tight against his body.

Without warning, House slammed her on his desk, getting in between her legs.

"Get off me!" she screamed as she tried in vain to pull away, her eyes closing, letting out a desperate sob.

"That's it," he snarled, "beg for it!"

Cuddy gasped and opened her eyes, screaming as loud as she could when instead of House, she saw Simon, a cold, uncaring grin on his face.

"Let go!" she shrieked, sobbing hysterically as he kissed her full on the mouth, struggling hard against him.

"Lisa!" Simon yelled, shaking her a little, but it wasn't in his deep, throaty growl, it sounded almost kind, concerned, gentle.

Cuddy closed her eyes, letting out a sob as Simon continued to shake her gently, calling out her name.

"Lisa wake up!"

With a start, Lisa opened her eyes and shot up, looking around the dark room for several seconds before a bright light turned on.

She blocked the harsh light for a moment, letting out heart wrenching sobs before she felt someone gently tug on her arm.

"Lisa," the gentle voice from her dream called. "Lisa, baby, what's wrong?"

Cuddy lowered her arm and looked at the man who had spoken to her, half expecting to find Simon Harris, and she let out a gasp of shock as what she did see.

"Lucas, what happened?" she asked as she saw a steady stream of blood coming from his nose. "Did... did I do that?"

Lucas simply wiped the blood away, looking at her with a mixture of concern and fear. "Never mind that. What the hell were you dreaming about? You started off muttering something about House and Sherlock Holmes, and then you just started whimpering before that turned into screaming and fighting."

Cuddy turned away from him, unable to look into his eyes anymore..

"Nothing. I dreamed... I dreamed me and House got in a fight."

"That's not all a total lie," she thought to herself as she felt Lucas look at her a moment.

Lucas looked down at the covers for a moment, a look of almost shame on his face.

"Did it... did it have anything to do with what happened at the hospital last night?"

Cuddy's head snapped towards Lucas, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"What the hell do you know about what happened last night?"

Lucas swallowed his fear and began to play with one of the corners of the blanket.

"I kind of talked to House last night. He told me what happened."

Cuddy's eyes widened to almost unrealistic proportions, her mouth opening slightly.

"You... you what?"

"I was worried about you, Lisa. I mean what would you have done if I came home with bruise and ripped clothes and told you it was nothing?"

"I would have trusted you!"

"Well I guess I'm not a trusting guy. But how can you even think of treating him in your hospital?"

"I have to," she snapped as she threw the covers off of her, getting out of the bed. "And you had no right to call House, much less ask him what happened!"

Lucas sighed as he to got out of bed and walked over to her as she began to storm to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, but seeing you like that scared me. I was worried that something happened, and I was right."

Lucas grabbed her by the arm and he was shocked as she visibly flinched, twisting around to face him, fear heavy and evident in her eyes.

Lucas looked at her for a moment, his eyes looking over her face.

"What did he do to you?" he muttered, slowly removing his hand from her shoulder.

"Nothing," she answered, her bottom lip quivering. "And that's what makes it so pathetic that I'm affected by this"

"You are NOT pathetic," Lucas told her, and he had to remind himself not to sound too angry. "You were almost raped and you flinched at me grabbing you... that's not pathetic, that's natural."

Lisa shook her head, taking a shaky breath. "I gotta get ready for work."

"Lisa," he began, but a loud baby cry interrupted him.

Cuddy made a move to go past him, but he stepped in front of her, being carful not to touch her.

"You get ready for work, if you want to go; leave Rachel to me."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. I got her, Lisa. Trust me."

Cuddy sighed but ultimately nodded, not wanting to get into any more arguments with him today.

"Fine... just... be carful with her, alright?"

Lucas chuckled and gave her a soft smile but ultimately nodded. "I'll be carful."

She managed a smile before she kissed him on the cheek before she went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Cuddy began to strip off her clothes, looking at herself in the mirror, groaning and cringing as she looked at the bruises over her body.

"Please, God, let he bruises fade soon," she muttered softly, running her hands over one of them wincing in pain, speaking of both visible and the unseen.

An hour later, she was sitting down at the table,, Lucas feeding Rachel Cheerios, while she herself trying to get down a cup of coffee before she had to leave when she heard several smart taps on the door.

"I got it," Cuddy said before Lucas could open his mouth, taking the last few sips of coffee before getting out of her chair.

She walked over to the door and opened it, glowering at the man who stood there.

"Oh my god!" House cried in fake amazement, pointing at her breasts, which for the first time since she had worked at Plainsburo, were completely covered up. "How completley appropriate!"

"What the hell do you want?" she snapped, ignoring the jibe.

"Wait a second... Cuddy covering up her cleavage, me actually doing something nice? It's two of the four signs of the end of days! The rumors of 2012 ARE real!"

"House!"

"I wanted to know if you needed a ride to work today?" House grumbled as if he was, and there wasn't a doubt in Cuddy's mind that he was, embarrassed and ashamed for the act of kindness.

Cuddy glowered at him, crossing her arms in front of her, "and why the hell would you offer that?"

"I'm just trying to be nice."

"You mean nice as in telling Lucas about what happened to me last night?"

House's eyes widened as he looked past Cuddy to Lucas who bowed his head in shame.

"I didn't want you to mention anything to her!"

"She... she had a nightmare, and I asked her what it was about, she told me it was about a fight with you, and I confronted her about it."

"You're an idiot! If you couldn't figure out what her nightmare was about after what I told happened last night, then you're an even bigger idiot then I thought! You're a genetically bred super idiot in fact! "

"You're the idiot for telling him!" Cuddy snapped back, "I wanted this kept private!"

"So wait," Lucas poke up, putting the spoon down out of Rachel's reach.

"How come it's okay for him to know what happened to you, but not me?"

"Because we're super ultra tight BFF's."

"Because," Cuddy growled, turning from House to Lucas, "Wilson told him. I had hoped that he would keep it quiet, but I obviously can't trust anyone with this secret!"

"I'm you're boyfriend... you shouldn't keep something like this from me."

"And I'm... well, I'm the guy who's annoyed and offended you for seven plus years, but I am offering to give you a ride in a rented car I got and am hoping for a little touchy feelyness in the back seat, so technically that makes me your boyfriend."

"I'm not taking a ride with you!"

"Would you say yes if I said that I just wanted to cop a feel while I helped you buckle your seat belt?"

"No! And why the hell are you offering this anyway?"

"Because," House said with a shrug. "I, being the oh so loveable cripple, gets this neat little thing called a Handicap sticker, meaning I can park about two feet from the front entrance of the hospital, as opposed to you, who has to park on the other side of the hospital, away from people and lights.

Cuddy took a step back, her eyes wide. "You... you're actually being nice... there's no trick or scam or anything illegal involved."

"What can I say, I'm full of rainbows and sunshine. Now the offer stands for about three more seconds."

Cuddy looked at him in disbelief for a moment before she nodded. "Yeah... just um, just let me get my stuff."

She turned and walked back to the table, grabbing her purse and coat, kissing Rachel before turning to Lucas who was looking just as amazed.

"I'll see you tonight," she said she gave him a brief smile.

Lucas nodded, making a move to kiss her, but she once again turned her head the kiss just missing her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, unable to look at him before she turned and left.

Lucas nodded in understanding before he looked up at House, glaring at the man who smirked at the exchange.

"I love you," Lucas said with a smug grin, hoping to wipe the look off of House's face..

"I love you too, honey buns," House said before Cuddy could speak.

Lucas glowered at him once more before Cuddy left he apartment, shutting the door behind her.

Please review., and I promise not to make the wait as long as I did last time, and I'll actually be getting medically pretty soon so yay for that.


End file.
